


It Suits You

by Silvererros, xXKenzyKooXx



Series: Septiplier/Danti - Series of One-shots (STC) [4]
Category: Danti - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvererros/pseuds/Silvererros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKenzyKooXx/pseuds/xXKenzyKooXx
Summary: Dark and Anti get a little distracted with each other, thanks to Anti wearing a suit for a change.





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to xXKenzyKooXx for inspiration on this one! >w<

Dark was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to find Mark had been in the middle of dressing in proper attire. He'd willingly changed into Dark's clothes, even putting on a tie and his dress shoes. His suit coat lay on the bed, waiting to be adorned.

He remembered over-hearing his host talking to Jack about a wedding they were to attend for a friend, although he hadn't paid attention to whom exactly was getting married. If anything, he was just ecstatic to know Mark would willingly have to wear a suit.

He checked himself in the mirror, straightening his shirt and vest, combing his hair into place with his fingers. It was still damp from a shower, he assumed, based on the cooling sensation he felt on his skin. Just to be sure, Dark undid his belt and tugged on the waistband of his dress pants to check on something. Sometimes his host liked going commando and the last thing he needed was to be uncomfortable at a formal event.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he re-latched the belt; boxers accounted for. Mark was pulling out all the stops today, it seemed. Dark could even smell some cologne on his shirt. He smirked. He didn't need to guess who his host was wearing that for. It had been so obvious when they'd both been in the store.

 

\------

 

"Hey, Jack. C'mere," Mark called him over.

Jack wandered over from where he'd been asking someone for help. "Yeah, what ya need?" he asked, curious.

"Smell this," Mark held up a small blue bottle with the cap removed to Jack, who leaned forward and gave it a whiff.

"Um, I don't know, it's too..." he said, scrunching up his nose.

Mark chuckled and capped it, returning the bottle to it's place on the sample shelf. "Not that one, apparently. Okay, then..." He went back to looking through the bottles, giving some a quick sniff as he searched.

"What exactly is this for?" Jack asked, leaning in to get a closer look at what he was searching through. "Cologne?"

"Yeah. We're going to a really nice event. Might as well smell nice, right?" Mark smiled at him.

"Hmm I guess I see your point," Jack nodded and started looking through the bottles with him. Perhaps he should do that, too.

In the back of Mark's mind, Dark sat quietly, watching the two young men going through colognes. He knew exactly what Mark was thinking. The scent he was hoping to find had nothing to do with the wedding but everything to do with catching Jack's attention. Mark planned to use whatever scent he got for much longer than just special events, if he could manage it. That is, if Jack liked said scent. It was the reason he'd called Jack over in the first place. He wanted to know what Jack liked.

"How about...this one?" Jack held up a small green bottle to let Mark smell it.

"...Hmm, I don't know. Doesn't really suit you, I think." Mark picked up another bottle and looked at it. He gave it a quick sniff but quickly found he had trouble pulling away from it. It was a light and fruity scent that had a bit of mint mixed into it. "Here. Try this one." He held the bottle out to Jack who leaned in to sniff. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"That smells really nice."

"You should get this one," Mark suggested handing him a packaged version of the bottle.

Dark noticed how Jack's face flushed slightly as he took it. "Well, that's all fine and dandy for me, but we need to find somethin' for you." Mark watched Jack as he continued searching and sniffing at various bottles. He took a particularly long pause with one bottle held up to his nose, even closing his eyes as he took another deep inhale. His eyes snapped open, as if he'd realized what he was doing, and he cleared his throat and handed him the black bottle. "Y-You should get that one..."

Before Mark could ask him why, Jack had already fled to another aisle. He chuckled and gave it a quick whiff. It was something akin to a dark vanilla scent, and Jack had clearly liked it.

 

\------

 

Dark smirked. Jack was going to be so flustered today with Dark running around in a suit, smelling like cookies, instead of Mark. It would be a funny sight to see.  
"Well," he picked up the suit coat and slipped it on with ease, "let's see if he's ready."

 

  
Meanwhile, in Jack's room, Anti was utterly disgusted. Jack had been changing into a suit, something Anti hated wearing no matter the occasion. The forest green tie still hung around his neck as he had yet to tie the damn thing. He'd even put on that damn cologne that Mark had suggested he get.

"Of all the things to be stuck with..." Anti mumbled to himself as he looked in the mirror. He had no idea how to tie a tie, but he knew he had to behave, today. One of Jack's friends was getting married - Wade, was it? - and Jack had been hoping to be present for it. If he messed this up, he'd never hear the end of it from his host.

He sighed and set to work on the tie. No matter how he did it, though, it either turned into a tight knot that looked nothing like it was supposed to, or it somehow just slipped right apart.

"How the FOOK do humans do this?!" he muttered angrily, trying again for what felt like the twentieth time.

He didn't notice the door open slightly as Dark stood there, watching him get frustrated with it. He could see from here that it was Anti who currently stood there; his green left eye was hard to miss. 

Dark was surprised to see him. They'd had a day out together just last week. Why were they having another so soon, already? Not that he wasn't happy to see him.

His thoughts withered away, however, when the smell of the cologne Jack had bought wafted through the door. He closed his eyes, focused on the scent. Straight from the bottle, it had been a decent scent on it's own. But on Anti, he couldn't help but think how intoxicating it was. It had gained a warmth to it, somehow, that hadn't been there before. With the distraction of the cologne, it was here that Dark noticed how Anti was dressed. A white button up shirt tucked into dark grey dress pants, covered by a vest that was black in the back and matched the green of his tie in the front. He was already wearing his black dress shoes, and the matching grey coat lay on the bed in wait. His green hair was brushed back out of his face, and Dark couldn't help the image that passed through his mind of messing it up as he ran his fingers through it.

Dark held back a low growl, not wanting Anti to notice he was there...at least, not yet.

"FOOK TIES!" Anti yanked the tie off his neck and grabbed hold of each end, pulling on it in frustration.

Dark quietly opened the door and strode inside, coming up behind Anti just as he was about to throw the tie across the room. He grabbed his wrist, staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Dark?" Anti went stock still. He hadn't expected to see Dark today. Why were his eyes so dark? he wondered, they're practically black...is he angry?

Dark quietly slipped the tie out of Anti's hand, still holding his wrist. Anti looked at him questioningly until Dark spun him around, pulling him back against his chest.

Anti's face flushed almost immediately. What was he doing? He closed his eyes as he noticed a devilishly intoxicating scent drifting off of Dark, like a deep, warm vanilla that beckoned him into the darkness.

Dark buried his nose in Anti's shoulder, carding his fingers through Anti's hair and gently tugging his head to one side, exposing his neck to him. 

"This tie was expensive," he stated, slowly letting Anti's wrist go, "Be gentle with it, won't you?"

Anti swallowed a lump in his throat and found that, for once, he had no snarky remark to make.

Dark grinned as an idea came to him. He glanced at the clock on the end table by Jack's bed; they still had some time before they had to be there. If they ran too late, they could at least make it to the reception. "How about a little game before we go?"

Anti's eyes fluttered open and he glanced back at him, "W-What do you mean?"

"Just a little fun," Dark took both ends of the tie in his hand and brought it up to Anti's face, covering his eyes.

"What are you doin'?" Anti's face flushed bright red as his vision was cut off, suddenly plunged into darkness by the tie.

Dark tied the two ends together behind Anti's head, just tight enough to hold it in place. "Is that too tight?" he whispered in his ear. Anti let out a shuddering breath and shook his head. "Good.~" Dark let his hands wander around to Anti's chest, undoing his vest and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time. His arms kept Anti's pinned to his sides as he worked. He looks so good in a suit, he thought, I hope I get to see him in it again, after this.

Anti could barely focus as Dark's hands finally snaked their way under his shirt, rubbing his chest in methodical circles while Dark's mouth was occupied with his neck, nipping and kissing. Where had this come from, all of a sudden? And why did Dark still make him nervous? He finally had the attention he'd wanted from him, and yet he was even more anxious around him than before. With his vision cut off, all he could do was hear and feel. And oh, how he liked what he felt. Dark was purposely running his fingers over Anti's nipples as he rubbed his chest, and he could feel Dark's hot breath on his neck with each sweet bite. Anti gasped as one hand slid down his stomach slowly, playing with the edge of his pants. "D-Dark-"

"Yes, pet?" Dark cooed in his ear.

"I-I, uuh...w-we...ummm" He bit at his bottom lip, unintentionally earning a low growl from Dark that made him shiver.

Dark nipped at his ear playfully, pulling Anti close so their hips were pressed against each other. 

A small nervous whimper escaped Anti's lips.

Dark chuckled. "So, what do you think of ties, now?" he asked, lightly grazing a finger slowly up and down Anti's stomach, making him shiver again. When he didn't answer, Dark kissed the nape of his neck and pulled his hands out of his shirt. He spun him around, fixing his clothes for him. Once his shirt and vest were re-buttoned and tucked, he undid the tie from Anti's head and slipped it behind his neck, quickly tying it for him. "You should really wear this more often. It suits you," he smirked at his own pun.

"N-Not funny..." Anti stuttered, his face still crimson.

He chuckled and fixed Anti's hair, combing his fingers through it till it was neat again, letting his hand linger a moment on his cheek. "Come on. We have somewhere to be," he turned away, letting the tie slide out of his hand as he headed back to the door, "We don't want to be late, or we'll disappoint our hosts."

Anti simply nodded and pulled on his coat, hesitantly following him out to the car.

 

\--------

 

The car ride there was surprisingly quiet. The only sound in the car was the radio blaring whatever station Anti had picked in hopes of feeling more comfortable.

The rest of the day, Anti was obviously very distracted. At the reception, he was extremely quiet while he sipped at the champagne that had been poured for everyone. Dark sipped at a soda, since his host couldn't have alcohol, talking to a few of Mark's friends here and there as he was approached.

"Hey Mark," Wade walked up to Dark between dances, "Is Jack okay? He seems pretty down."

Dark smiled at Mark's friend, being sure to play the part. "Yeah, I think he's just tired. He had a pretty rough night before this," he lied.

"Well that's not good. Still, he should get up and dance. Have a little fun, y'know?" Wade nudged him, "Maybe you can get him to let loose a little."

Dark chuckled, "Maybe. Worth a shot, I guess." As Wade returned to the floor to dance with his bride, Dark set his soda down at their table and strode over to the corner where Anti had secluded himself.

Anti sat at an empty table in a dim corner, hoping to avoid as much interaction as possible. His mind was still distracted by the sensations of Dark touching his chest and nipping at his neck. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt lucky to have the champagne in his hand so at least he just looked like he'd been drinking; he knew there was still a blush on his face, fueled by his own thoughts.

For a moment, he caught a whiff of the vanilla scent again, and he couldn't help but sigh. God, he smells delicious... he thought.

"Oh do I?" Dark chuckled as he approached him.

Anti snapped his head up, his already red face turning several shades darker. "H-How did you-"

"You probably thought that was only in your head, but," he leaned in closer, "You said it out loud."

Anti set his glass aside and buried his face in his arms with a groan. "I can't believe you heard that..."

Dark chuckled. "You know, you can't stay back here forever."

"Watch me..." Anti grumbled.

Dark took his hands and pulled him up out of his chair. "You've already made some of your host's friends worry. Come on."

"I don' wanna," Anti whined as Dark guided him to the dance floor.

"It's not like I'm going to make you slow dance with me," Dark grinned, "Just have some fun, play the part, and then we'll head back to the house where you can hide from me all you want till our day is up. Deal?"

Anti hesitated, glancing around. They were already out on the dance floor and dancing to a very upbeat song. He turned to Dark when he noticed he was moving. He was pushing and pulling Anti's arms in opposition of each other, causing him to do a twisting motion where he stood. Dark had put on a goofy grin much like Mark would, continuing to make Anti dance with him, trying to lighten the mood. Anti smirked slightly; Mark's goofiness didn't suit Dark at all, in his opinion, but he knew he was just trying to play the part and make him follow along.

After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and reciprocated the motion.

"There you go, let loose a bit," Dark smiled genuinely.

It was a few minutes more before Anti finally just relaxed and had fun. They enjoyed most of the reception, taking pictures with their hosts' phones so they wouldn't miss out; it had been one of the biggest stipulations both Mark and Jack had made them agree to in case they were out today. They had to cut the venture short, however, when Anti had one too many drinks and could barely stay on his feet because he was giggling so hard. Dark apologized to Wade, who understood, and dragged Anti to the car to drive back to the house.

 

  
They stepped into the house, Dark still highly aware of his surroundings, unlike Anti. Said green-eyed demon could barely stay on his feet by himself.

"Tha'was fun, we shoul' do tha' again," Anti slurred as Dark guided him to Jack's room.

"Maybe someday. For now, let's just get you to bed, shall we?" Dark lightly kicked Jack's bedroom door open and walked him to the bed, setting him down gently.

"We, we shoul' do the other thing again too~," Anti giggled, falling back onto the bed, dragging Dark along with him, "I' was fun~"

Dark chuckled. Though he wasn't opposed to a repeat of earlier that day, he was still a gentleman, and he did have some standards. "Again, maybe some other time. Tonight, you sleep. Now take off that suit." He gently removed Anti's hands from his suit jacket and stood up straight. He walked off to check Jack's dresser for pajama pants and a shirt. When he turned to Anti to check on him, he froze.

Anti had removed his coat and undone his vest, and was currently pulling his tie loose, slowly undoing the slip not. He grabbed one end of it and pulled, slipping the tie off slow and seductive as he bit at his lower lip, trying to stay conscious.

In the back of his mind, Mark was giggling like an idiot. I see Jack's been showing you how to talk to us when we're in control, Dark thought.

 _'Yeah, he did,'_ Mark chuckled.

What's got you so entertained?

_'You!'_

Dark raised a brow.

_'You've got it bad. You're just standing there staring at him.'_

Dark chuckled slightly. I guess I do, he thought. He set the pajamas down on the bed next to Anti and made to leave the room, only to be caught up by a weak hand grabbing his wrist.

"Don' go..."

Dark turned back to Anti to see his giggles replaced by a sad face.

"...please?"

 _'Geez, what did you do to him?'_ Mark inquired.

Dark sighed. "I really shouldn't, Anti..."

"Please stay..." Anti grabbed his arm with both hands, "Stay with me..."

Dark felt his heart ache at those words. Whether Anti knew he was saying them or not, he couldn't help but feel like he should stay. But there was still Mark and Jack to consider in all of this. If Dark fell asleep here with Anti, it could cause problems in the morning when their hosts woke up.

"...No, Anti. I can't stay here." The instant disappointment on Anti's face nearly broke his heart as he let go of Dark's arm and looked away. Dark sighed and picked back up the pajamas, sweeping Anti up into his arms bridal style. "However, you can stay with me, tonight."

Anti's face was flushed a deep crimson but he didn't protest, as Dark carried him out of Jack's room and into Mark's. Dark set him down on the bed, and handed him Jack's pajamas. "Change into those; don't be naked when I get back. I'll go change in the restroom and fetch you some water." 

Anti whined and tugged Dark closer by his belt, "Why can'chu change in here? I, I won' tell ANYone, ah sswear." He put a finger up to his own lips. "Sshhh, see?" he whispered as he looked up at Dark, "I can be quiet. I won' tella soul."

Dark chuckled and shook his head, gently unhooking Anti's fingers from his belt. He leaned down slightly, bringing Anti's hands up to his face and placing a soft, chaste kiss on each set of knuckles. "I'm trying to be polite, Anti. A gentleman shouldn't lie with someone while they're drunk."

"Who sai' you hadta be a gen'leman?" he lurched forward, trying to catch Dark's lips with his own, only for Dark to lean away from him. "Play wit' me~..." he whined, "I' was really nice earlier today...I wan' more~"

Dark shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to think of my host's well being, as well as your's." He sat up and let his hands go so he could fetch a set of Mark's pajamas. "I will be right back. Get changed while I'm gone."

Anti sighed and hung his head. Maybe Dark didn't like him, after all. He hadn't been sure, in the first place, and with what he'd done earlier, he was starting to think maybe he did. But who could really like him in such a way? Not like he deserved it, really...

Dark could see the disappointment in his eyes again. He was doubting himself; not a good thing to be doing while intoxicated. He shrugged off his coat and folded it up, setting it on the desk. He returned to Anti and hooked a finger under his chin to gently tilt his face up to look at him. Anti's eyes were brimming with unshed tears in his drunken state.

"Trust me on this. It's not that I don't want to, or that I don't like you..." He leaned in and gave him a reassuring kiss; he could taste the alcohol on his lips.

Anti gasped slightly and shut his eyes, the tears finally falling in his surprise. Sure, Dark had kissed him a few times before, but they'd only been to shut him up. At least, that's what he thought. He opened his eyes as Dark pulled back to look at him.

Dark smiled, "In fact, it should be obvious now, if it wasn't before, that I really do like you. But we need to show our hosts some respect if we ever hope to have a chance at this." With that, Dark left to change into Mark's pajamas, heading for the bathroom down the hall.

"...w-wait, a chance at what?" Anti called after him, finally coming out of his stupor a bit too late before Dark had shut the bedroom door. "Dammit...tha's gonna bug me..."


End file.
